creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Scent of Magnolia
Blumen. Überall Blumen. Sie waren vor mir, hinter mir und zu allen anderen Seiten, umgaben mich mit ihrem parfümierten Atem. So wie sie es schon immer getan hatten. Mein ganzes Leben lang waren sie da gewesen, als Kind hatte ich mit ihnen gespielt, als Jugendlicher hatte ich mich immer um sie kümmern müssen und nun hatte ich täglich mit ihnen zu tun, seit ich vor ein paar Jahren die Gärtnerei meines Vaters übernommen hatte. Und ich war gerne Florist. Ich mochte es, aus einzelnen kleinen Dingen ein Gesamtwerk zu errichten, das in seiner Pracht die Schönheit der einzelnen Bestandteile noch überstrahlte. Ich mochte es, mir zu den verschiedenen Anlässen immer wieder neue Gestecke einfallen zu lassen, mich in dieser Art Kunst völlig auszuleben. Ich mochte es einfach, mit Blumen zu arbeiten. Am schönsten war es immer hier, im Hinterzimmer, wo ich mich ganz entspannt für ein paar Stunden in meine Arbeit vertiefen konnte und einfach nur mein Ding machte, umgeben von ihrer Schönheit und betört von ihrem Geruch. Oh ja, dieser Geruch. Die feinen Düfte von Regen, Blütenstaub und dem ganz eigenen Parfüm der Natur, alles zusammen in einem Gemisch, an dem ich nur einmal kurz schnuppern musste, um sofort wieder in die Tage meiner Kindheit zurückgeworfen zu werden. In die glücklichen Tage, an denen ich als kleiner Junge stundenlang durch den Laden tollte, meinem Vater bei der Arbeit zusah und immer heimlich ein paar der zärtlichen Pflänzchen stibitzte, um dann am Abend meiner Mutter immer einen kleinen Strauß präsentieren zu können. Jedes Mal, wenn ich wieder in dieser Stube stehe, erklingt ihr liebevolles Lachen wieder in meinen Ohren und ich spüre beinahe ihre warmen Hände, wie sie mir durch die Haare wuscheln. Oft denke ich auch zurück an die langen Nächte, in denen ich meinem Vater, nun schon als Jugendlicher, bis zum nächsten Morgengrauen dabei helfen musste, fulminante Arbeiten fertig zu bringen, um unsere Familie über Wasser zu halten und einen Teil zur Behandlung seiner Krankheit beizutragen. Ich glaube, das war die Zeit, in der ich die Arbeit des Floristen zum ersten Mal als Kunst verstanden habe und immer, wenn wir endlich fertig waren und ich ihn ansah, wie sich die Morgensonne langsam auf sein Gesicht fiel, sah ich dort einen Ausdruck von solch vollkommenem Glück, das zu erlangen von da an mein größter Wunsch war. Was mir ja auch gelang. Ich fand mit der Zeit sogar noch mehr Spaß an dem Beruf als mein Vater, ich war gesund und ich lernte die tollste Frau kennen, die ich mir nur hätte vorstellen können. Wir heirateten, bekamen Zwillinge und für einige Zeit war ich wahrhaftig glücklich. Es war ein Gefühl, das sich nur schwer beschreiben lässt, ich stand mit einem Lächeln auf und ging wieder mit einem zu Bett, das ganze Leben war wie ein einziges wunderschönes Liebeslied und in mir hatte ich so viel Freude, dass ich schon fast zerplatzte. Aber irgendwann war diese Zeit leider vorbei. Mein Vater erlag schlussendlich seiner Krankheit, daraufhin zerbrach meine Mutter an ihrer Trauer und gab sich dem Alkohol hin, welcher sie dann tiefnachts gegen einen Baum rasen ließ. Meine Kinder gingen aufs Internat, was ihnen zwar die bestmögliche Ausbildung verschaffte, aber immer nur aufeinander zu hocken bekam meiner Frau und mir nicht gut, wir stritten uns andauernd und es wurde zunehmend schwerer, die Liebe gegen all die negativen Gefühle zu verteidigen. Doch das ist ja jetzt zum Glück wieder vorbei. Wir haben uns schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gestritten, zwischen uns herrscht eine nie dagewesene Eintracht, nicht mal mehr ein annähernd negatives oder kritisierendes Wort kommt mehr aus ihrem Mund, es ist alles besser geworden, seit... Die Klingel an der Ladentür reist mich aus meinen Gedanken. Bestimmt will der Kunde seinen Strauß abholen, an dem meine Hände die ganze Zeit mechanisch gearbeitet haben. Ich atme noch einmal den Duft dieses Raumes ein. Es riecht nach Tulpen. Und Rosen. Aber unter allen sticht die Magnolie noch hervor, ihr Parfüm strömt durch den ganzen Raum und verbreitet eine süßliche, schwere Note. Allerdings etwas zu viel, ich werde das nachher noch ändern müssen. Naja, später, schließlich wartet der Kunde. Mit diesem Gedanken eile ich aus meinem kleinen Arbeitszimmer, gehe hinaus in den Laden und lasse meinen Tisch hinter mir, der übersät ist mit allerlei verschiedenen Dingen. Mohnblumen. Tulpen. Lilien. Rosen. Astern. Der Leiche meiner Frau. Ich liebe Magnolia über alles und seitdem ich ihr das Kissen ins Gesicht gedrückt habe läuft unsere Ehe besser denn je. Auch wenn sie in den letzten Tagen ziemlich an Schönheit verloren hat. Und irgendwie riecht sie auch komisch, ich weiß nicht genau warum sie sich so gehen lässt. Aber zum Glück habe ich meine Blumen, die so einen komischen Geruch mit ihrem lieblichen Duft überdecken. von Duschvorhang Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod